


Wild Horses

by Eliyes



Category: Bubblegum Crisis
Genre: Gen, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely, Daley wondered why the hell his brain had wasted space storing up all these horse-related sayings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to Livejournal May 14, 2009.
> 
> Daley's a bit silly in this, but only because he's very tired, as was I when I wrote it.

_Wild horses,_ thought Daley Wong, _keep dragging me away_.

He was pretty sure he'd heard that in a song somewhere. Right now, it seemed like a description of his life -- except it was just one stallion dragging him around: his partner, Leon. There was no stopping the other detective when he had the bit in his teeth; you just had to give him his head and see where he took you.

Then again, since they were partners, wouldn't that be more like being in harness together?

Vaguely, Daley wondered why the hell his brain had wasted space storing up all these horse-related sayings. He'd never even seen one of the damned things in person.

He decided to blame Leon, who was himself a big, powerful animal. Beautiful in his way, but not someone you wanted stepping on your feet. Easy to lure with a sweet treat if you were in his good graces, although he preferred chocolate parfaits to sugar cubes. And he occasionally smelled like leather but it was really more of a Marlon Brando in "The Wild One" vibe than any sort of cowboy thing, and Daley really, really hoped the coffee was ready soon.

At least he wasn't hungover. He could have been -- he'd actually turned down a couple of invitations to go get a few drinks last night, on account of being too exhausted. That just made it all the more disgusting to see his partner bright-eyed with manic energy, having apparently had some brilliant revelation last night _while participating in a mosh pit_. He had shown up at Daley's apartment at five in the morning, full of 'I've figured it out' and 'we could _crack_ this case', and damn it, _it was their day off._ The first one in over _two weeks_ , which evidence now suggested was long enough for Leon to forget how to stop working for a second and just enjoy the lack of explosions.

Daley fumbled for his cigarettes, somehow managed to get one lit, and took a deep, satisfying drag. He raised his hands to either side of his face like blinders and idly rubbed his temples as he exhaled.

To be fair, it wasn't always Leon who was the one chomping at the bit -- usually, yes, but sometimes they switched off. Sometimes it was both of them, and he knew those were the best times.

"So," he said, "let me see if I've _got_ this --"

And they were off and running.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Daley's thinking of is, of course, "Wild Horses" by Garth Brooks.


End file.
